Mark Dillinger
seconds before his death at the Ultor Incident}} First Lieutenant Mark Allan Dillinger (born June, 10th 2524) was an enlisted Human Staff Non-Commissioned Officer of the UNSC Marine Corps, most primarily an Oribtal Drop Shock Trooper who fought during the Human-Covenant War. Mark was usually referred to as Marki by his closest friends and Marcus by his group and commanding officers. He served faithfully in the war and was present in several of Humanity's major battles such as the Harvest Campaign of 2531, Battle of Ariel (2552), and the Battle of Earth several months later. Sometime during the Human-Covenant War, Mark would be promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant and be placed as the CO of the 58th Tactical Response and Aid Platoon where they would become decorated for their heroic actions in several engagements. He was a dedicated and loyal soldier who stood true to his beliefs and showed exceptional bravery and courage during times of need. Over the course of his military career, he garnered several service medals, including two Purple Hearts and a Medal of Honour Born on the outlying Human Colony World of Madrigal in June 2514 to a Construction Worker and an Office Secretary, Mark lived in a stable home environment with very little to no family problems. Sadly, over the course of the years, his stable family life deterioriated into nothing less then an abusive relationship. However, his mother filed for divorced and Mark came to live with his Aunt, his life returning to normal. Right after High School, Mark was recruited into the UNSC Marine Corps. A few years later, he applied to be an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and having completed the necessary requirements, was granted the position. The newly christened ODST was assigned to the 3rd Shock Toops Battalion and would remain there until the Human-Covenant War. Shortly after the Harvest Campaign, Mark was promoted to First Lieutenant and given command of the 58th Tactical Response and Aid Platoon. After the Great War, Mark Dillinger continued to serve the UNSC by performing various post-war operations against the remaining Covenant Loyalists. Unfortunately, his life came to an end during his last operation. and the 58th Tactical Response and Aid Platoon were assigned with three SPARTAN-II Commandos (Riker-012, Justin-057, and Laszlo-108) to provide complementary support to the team as well as investigate the Ultor Bioweapon Research Facility on Voren. Their operation was marked classified and named Operation: RESPONSE but it would be later known as the Ultor Incident. History Early Life }} Born as the only child to Mike Hal Dillinger and Eve Eva Dillinger, Mark was born in Castra on the Human Colony World of Madrigal in the Outer Colony Rim. Mark's father served as a construction worker who was originally before being demoted due to several unfortunate mishaps. His mother, however was more successful in her career as she worked as an Office Secretary, providing a stable income to the family. Due to Mark being the only child, his needs were tended to but he wasn't spoiled like children in his situation. His mental health at this time was normal because his self-esteem was kept at an all time high. Around the age of 10, his father was laid off from his construction job. Devastated and unemployed, his father stayed home and eventually turned to alcohol and sometime later, became an alcoholic. As a result from his actions and his refusal to find another job, their family life slowly deteriorated into an abusive relationship with Mark and Eve being the victims. During one of his drunken rages, he grabbed a knife and threw it at his son as ran by. The knife struck the boy in the back, giving him a large scar. Thankfully, the wound wasn't fatal but Mark would remain at the hospital for several weeks. Unable to cope with her husband, Eve gathered all of hers and Mark's belongings and left her husband, fleeing towards her sister's home. While they coped with the sudden change, Eve filed for divorce and their marriage was gradually annulled. By the time Mark was in high school, his mother and him lived in an apartment complex and as a way to support themselves, Mark worked at the local supermarket. Mark graduated high school at the top of his class and with high honours for Biology and Architecture. Many of Mark's teachers and friends predicted he had a future as a successful Biologist or Architecture but he proved them wrong when he enlisted for the UNSC Army several months later after a brief respite with his companions. h Enlistment Human-Covenant War Post-War Operations The Ultor Incident An Unpayable Sacrifice Personality Overview Mental Appearance Awards and Decorations Quotes and Conversations Gallery File:Mark-Leon_Mk1.jpg Trivia *The appearance of is based that upon the Resident Evil character Leon Kennedy.